Talk:There she is!! (series)
This will take me a couple of days to do justice on (rewatching videos, images, fun facts, etc.)--Salnax 02:26, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh, yeah! This is a MAJOR series (beloved of the DS) and well deserves a page for at least the series. I am so pleased that you have taken it on and already introduced some info which is NOT readily available on a user or movie page. I will proofread it all and perhaps we can invite others to write pages on each movie in due course. Icedragon64 13:50, February 24, 2010 (UTC) *This is becoming a major, quality page. I love all the researched stuff appearing in it. Icedragon64 11:29, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Suggestions *please research whatever has been said about the obvious implication that it is about human inter-racial issues and whether, for example, it was his original intention to do so. Some BBS or other quotes about this would be great. The significance of the message has to be worth a Section in due course. *Obviously you will work on Reception on NG. Detailed comments on each one should go on thier own page, but any interesting comments on a comparison of the reception of each one belong here. *Is this submitted elsewhere? We could have the briefest refs to You Tube etc on such a major series, though a SamBakZa wiki would be the place for details of such. *Parodies etc? There must be some! Icedragon64 13:56, February 24, 2010 (UTC) There are two main theories about the interacial relationships that are floating ... Yah? Step 2 *I don't interpret the end the same as you do. I would the cats and rabbits are gradually becoming closer and some start flirting, the mean rabbit hits one of his gang for this and there is some trouble, but I did not interpret them as having been thrown out, just leaving. Anyone? Its arguable, so I changed it to something more neutral.--Salnax 23:43, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Icedragon64 11:01, February 25, 2010 (UTC) TSI style Maybe we should have a section on TSI style- what the episodes all have in common that make it what it is. Icedragon64 11:10, February 25, 2010 (UTC) I made the section, and described the art style and format.--Salnax 23:43, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Though I have always liked this page... There is still a lot that could be done, though I can't put my finger on all of it. We must get others to look at it. *We should give some idea where the refs for things such as the names come from **I think we covered that with phrases like much of the information about the characters, including their names, comes from SamBakZa's website. *Some of it seems to be speculation on motives of characters etc. **I think I fixed that somewhat *We must talk about the music. We have stated that the lyrics are apt for the episodes, but most of us have no idea about the music. Obviouslt the details should go on the Episode pages, but a mention of each, or a paragraph about all the music should be here. **Basic info added *Are there any pix of the artists? **Not on their Newgrounds page *Do we have enough info to write the Page about SamBakZa that this should link to? **No. They have done extremely little on Newgrounds save for these five submissions. Icedragon64 11:09, September 6, 2010 (UTC) SamBakZa has had an overhaul of their website since this article was first made. It might be a bit harder to get some of this info.